osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Soundtrack Vinyls and CDs and Deadman Permadeath Beta
Both the Original Soundtrack Classics and The Orchestral Collection are now available on the Merch Store. Over the coming weeks, they will also hit specialist and major music retailers so you can make sure to get your own piece of RuneScape history! For more information about the albums, check out the announcement post. Pre-orders If you pre-ordered yours from the [https://www.lacedrecords.com/ Laced Records] store, they are already making their way to you! Digital Soundtracks Don't forget that you can also listen to all the music from the albums on all major digital streaming platforms. Click here to see where you can find them. Happy listening! On Thursday 6th of December we'll be hosting a Beta playthrough of the final stages of the Deadman Winter Finals. This will be an open 'first-come first-served' playthrough to ensure that the world will be at capacity and that we get the best possible feedback. Please Note: This is a Beta to test new functionality so some things may go wrong. We greatly appreciate your participation to make this Deadman Winter the best one yet. Key info for the playthrough: *The beta playthrough will take place on Thursday 6th December at 3pm GMT (10am EST). *The playthrough is going to be held on World 400. *The world will be accessible from 3pm GMT (10am EST) and you will be given 15 minutes to login and prepare. *The playthrough begins properly at 3:15pm GMT (10:15am EST). *The event is expected to last around 90 minutes but will run through to its completion. *The supply chests will not be included in the beta playthrough. *You will login and be given identical armours, weapons, food and stats. If you’re intending to take part we recommend revisiting the content changes for the Winter Finals. The standout changes we will be testing throughout are: *The final 1v1 section of the Finals will now include the last 256 surviving players of the Permadeath stage, rather than the previous top 126. *The deathly fog that appears before the 1v1 stage now moves every 5 minutes, rather than 6. We will evenly split players between the two final areas: the Falador Statue and the Demonic Ruins in the Wilderness. Players will be assigned to one of the above final area locations randomly once the Permadeath stage begins, with separate fog for each location. The last surviving 128 players in each final area (256 players in total) will be transported to the Arenas. The arena structure is as follows: *Bracket 1: 256 | 128 Arenas *Bracket 2: 128 players | 64 Arenas *Bracket 3: 64 players | 32 Arenas *Bracket 4: 32 players | 16 Arenas *Bracket 5: 16 players | 8 Arenas *Bracket 6: 8 players | Quarter-final *Bracket 7: 4 players | Semi-final *Bracket 8: 2 players | Final Providing us with feedback For those of you participating in the beta playthrough we’d like to have as detailed feedback/bug reports as is possible. For this reason we’d like to ask you not to use the bug report feature, but instead to leave your feedback on the dedicated forum thread (which will remain locked until the playthrough begins). We will also be keeping an eye on social media, as well as observing the playthrough first-hand in its entirety. Make sure to use #DeadmanWinter when giving feedback or discussing the beta on Twitter! Tickets Want to watch the event unfold in person? We have a limited number of tickets available on a first come, first served basis. If you're interested, head over to our Eventbrite page. Thanks for reading - we hope you enjoy the beta! Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Gee, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Nasty, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team